xtevenschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Xteven's Series
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Xteven's Series is a fan-made animated/live-action Yu-Gi-Oh Series created by XtevensChannel that describes the "story of a boy who's destined to become a pro". The series follows the lives of duelists Xteven, Onomatopoeia, and Brauno as they try to become the best duelists they can be. Most of the characters are voiced by Xteven himself, with exceptions. The series has been stated to be made using Photoshop and Final Cut Express. The thing that is unique and interesting (and sometimes stated by fans to be weird) is that the show primarily uses dolls and action figures as characters, and has the voices of the Voice Actors mouths edited on to those characters, similar to series such as Annoying Orange. There are some exceptions to this, however. The series premiered on Jun 7, 2010." Synopsis So Far Season 1 Main Article: Season 1 The first couple of episodes just introduce all of the characters including the main protagonists Onomatopoeia and Brauno, with a subplot revolving around how Onomatopoeia taught the Brauno the game, and how she (Onomatopoeia) is going to teach Brauno how to become a "pro" at Yu-Gi-Oh!. The early episodes also mainly focus on run-ins with their friends and enemies, mainly Hercules and Gargoyle. The next episodes have an over-arching plot of a YCS Team Tournament where members choose teams and they battle against other teams, and the top teams go to the finals. Onomatopoeia and Brauno create Team Bitchslap, with one of their friends from the Sun Center Tanning Salon, Jenny. Jenny is already on a team with another one of her workers and her manager, but agrees to participate in secret. Shortly after this, Team Overdrive, is introduced, which quickly becomes one of their rivals. All of the members of their team eventually duel some of the members of Team Bitchslap. Copter defeats Brauno, and becomes the only one to beat any member of Team Bitchslap, which pushes Team Bitchslap to want to beat Team Overdrive even more. The rest of the season mostly covers other shenanigans related to the tournament, such as Ramesh of Team Legends. It also introduces other characters that duel the main ones that are probably duels for fun or or duels for a reward or to end a grudge, like Orange, Mountain Man, and Shawdry. There are also multiple duels between Team Bitchslap and Team Leatherface, one between Krisstina and Onomatopoeia for deciding which team Jenny gets to be on, and a tag duel for the purpose of just getting more points for their teams. The finale consists of the YCS with all of the winning teams. This episode brings back a large amount of past characters, and ends off on a final duel between Copter and Onomatopoeia. Onomatopoeia wins the tournament for Team Bitchslap, and since then, has become one of the most respected duelists in the state. Season 2 Main Article: Season 2 This season introduces the second main protagonist, Xteven, whom is being played by himself, and is also the creator of the series. Xteven is a man who is willing to work hard to become a "pro" in Yu-Gi-Oh!, which is his main goal throughout the series. He is first seen meeting up with his friend, Jordan, whom has just won a regional, and dueling him to see if he can beat him and become a "pro" along with him. Xteven does indeed beat Jordan, but exclaims that becoming a pro is a "journey you've got to take" and promises to become to take that journey. Xteven then meets his new friends Ryan, Parker, and Ken, who are a team dedicated to beating Onomatopoeia. The team tries to duel her, but Onomatopoeia does not think they are qualified enough to duel her team, and would like to see their members duel each other first, and they listen. Xteven beats Ryan, and then encounters and beats an interesting player on Dueling Network and then a secret YCS is announced to the public where only the top 200 duelists can participate. Xteven and their team want to win, so Xteven beats Parker, and then moves up to 2,132nd place, and remarks he still has a lot of work to do. In the meantime, Onomatopoeia encounters and wins duels against Omar, the highest rated player on Dueling Network at the time, and Nathan, a duelist who made it to the top 4 of a YCS, but had to leave, but would've have beaten Krisstina, his original opponent. This season still is not finished. Cast/Characters Main Cast/Characters: * Onomatopoeia - Main Protagonist of Season 1 and Possible Antagonist/Deuteragonist of Season 2 * Xteven - Main Protagonist of Season 2 * Brauno - Main Deuteragonist of Season 1 * Jenny - Tritagonist of Season 1 * Copter - Antagonist of Season 1 Recurring Characters: * Krisstina * Shaki * Shawdry Chan * Ryan * Parker * Ken * Ninja * Blonde One-Off Characters: * Hercules * Ireenie * Gargoyle * Cassy * Ramesh * Shaquanda * Mountain Man * Orange * Jordan * Omar * Squiddy * Nathan Reception While many people have come to enjoy the series and its innovation, some people have seen the series as "weird" and "creepy". Some people in the comments have made jokes about how the videos "would be good with acid". Non-Yu-Gi-Oh! fans who have come across the videos have even considered "cringey", due to its use of dolls and children's card games. A lot of people have been annoyed with the show's infrequent upload schedule, some times taking up to 2 years between videos. However, others have praised the show's high quality and and use of a decent plot instead of just random duels. Also, others have considered that even though dolls are used as central characters, the characters' personalities, while sometimes unnaturally bigoted, can seem realistic at certain points. Since the show's shift into less doll use, it has gotten better reviews. Many people in the comments have been suggesting Xteven to make a duel between Onomatopoeia and Xteven to see who would win. External Links https://www.youtube.com/user/XtevensChannel http://xtevenschannel.com/index.php http://xtevenschannel.com/qa.php https://twitter.com/xtevenschannel https://twitter.com/xtevenschannel https://www.instagram.com/xtevens_channel/ http://forum.duelingnetwork.com/index.php?/user/26559-xteven/ Episodes __FORCETOC__